Space Zombies
THE LEGENDARY 10!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FREEAAAAAKINGGGG AMAZING! Allies: Captain Leon (Head Of EITC), Pearson Wright Enemies: Capt. Skull X, Samuel Redbeard The Legendary 10 is a guild of the 10 best jumpers in the carribean. This guild is extremely difficult to get into, and will be well known throughout the carribean. How the Legendary 10 works: Each member of The 10 have a set rank. They are rank 10 all the way up to rank 1. Nobody can have the same rank, and there is always one person of every rank. To rank up, one must challenge the jumper that holds the rank above them(AND BEAT THEM), to take their place. The jumper who was defeated takes the original challenger's place. If you are rank 10 in this guild (the lowest rank), you are in danger fo being booted. The only way a rank 10 can be booted is by a challenger who wants to be in the guild. If the challenger beats them, they become rank 10, and the original rank 10 is booted. This system is to insure that we only have the best jumpers that we can find. Jumper rank 1 is always the GM. Our current GM is Hippie, ruling with his infamous Doom Rattler Blade and pvp skull above his head. Hippie recently worked for Pearson Wright as a warrior, but since he left, Hippie now wants nothing to do with him, and rules over the jumpers with Roger Goldhawk, the number 2 jumper. If anyone who is rank 2 BEATS hippie, they become the GM and rule over the jumpers. Every so often, the infamous Legendary 10 will drop by on Abassa Tortuga, so keep a sharp eye out. If you wish to join The Legendary 10, good luck and fair winds, mate. You're in for a ride :D HIPPIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ROGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAWK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DOG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FLAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAVY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAGIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHRIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARE BEAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HIPPIE, DOG, AND ROGER ARE THE 3 BEST IN THE GUILD! .......................... XD Hippie- A Raging War machine. This guy will rip your soul and and eat it. UNCOOKED. Dare to challenge this guy to pvp and u will face the ultimate power of hell :D Roger- sup all those haters if you see this angry face THEN YOU WILL SEE YOURSELF IN A PVP MATCH!!!! XD good luck! sincerely, PIZZA BOY critical, love 'em Flam- Im pretty beast you could say. Roger and Hippie are better then me, but I'm really good. I own most opponents and am top notch for being rusty. I can be found looting at Raven's or Dark Hart, occasionally lounging around in Abassa Tortuga, if your lucky. Your in for the fight of your life if you dare challenge me. Good luck, Flam - HAHA IM IN THE BACKGROUND -----------> XD Dog- im the quiet person so DONT and i mean DONT mess with me AT ALL! OMG THATS A BIG TUNA!! SHOULD I EAT IT?!!!!! CUZ I HATE SEA FOOD!!! pizza boy.. XD me lose at POKER! -_- ME AND HIPPIE RULEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE UNSTOPPABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE SLAUGHTERED A RAGE GHOST!!! WE GOT PARTY HATS!!!!!!! pears looks serious cuz he loss he's name again haha XD ME, LEON , MACOCO AND MY PIG ON THE BACK ooh macoco looks shy lol the old man and grace... didnt look too happy and whos hand is that?? Category:Guilds